


Storage Room

by Corona_borealis



Series: Tsukki is bad at feelings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hinata, Hinata cusses like once, I'm Bad At Tagging, Shimizu knows, Tsukki is a tsundere, tsukki is bad at feelings, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona_borealis/pseuds/Corona_borealis
Summary: Hinata is helping Shimizu organize the storage room and Tsukishima has something to say.





	Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I hope this isn't trash, but anyway, thanks for reading!

It was a Friday afternoon after school, and Hinata was helping Shimizu organize the storage room. The volleyball team had just finished practice that day, and she was trying to avoid a certain blond middle blocker.

The first-year was completely distracted, she was worried about a test she had taken earlier that day. If she failed this test, her mother would make her quit being a manager.

* * *

"Ah, Hinata be careful when you climb up the ladder, a few of the steps are weak and might break if you step on them," Shimizu warned the younger manager.

"Hai," Hinata nodded along distractedly, not hearing the third-year's warning.

* * *

 

As Hinata was taking a poster down, the voice she had been dreading to hear interrupted her thoughts.

"Oi, shrimp, Coach wants to talk to you about something," Tsukishima said.

"Er, okay then, Shimizu-san I'll be back soon," Hinata notified the older girl as she began step down the ladder.

"Okay, Hinata. Don't take too long," the girl responded.

The older girl turned around to face the ginger and noticed that she was about to step down onto one of the weak steps she had been previously warned about, and yelled:

"Hinata, wait! That step is-" she was cut off by Hinata's yelp, Shimizu ran towards the girl in attempt to break her fall when someone else caught her.

"Add ‘climbing down ladders’ to the list of things you can’t do," the middle-blocker told the girl in his arms.

Hinata flushed, she opened her mouth to say, but before she could ,he dropped her on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she shouted at him.

"You were heavy," the blond responded nonchalantly.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm going to talk to Coach now."

The third-year shook her head at the two, how Hinata didn't notice the blonde's feelings was beyond her.

* * *

 

Tsukishima followed Hinata out of the room, as they were walking down the hall when he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," the blond replied nonchalantly.

"What about Coach?"

"I lied."

Hinata was confused.

What did this jerk want _now_? She had been avoiding him ever since he had called her an unattractive, hyperactive monkey. That really stung, especially when it was coming from your crush.

"Leave me alone," she sighed before pulling her wrist out of his grasp and turning around to walk back to the storage room.

Tsukishima grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, and pressed their lips together.

To say Hinata was shocked would be an understatement, she pulled back and slapped him.

"What was that?!" she shouted,

"Currently, I'm trying to confess my feelings to a girl who hates my guts,"

Now she was _really_ confused.

" _You're_ the one who insulted me, and said no one in their right mind would ever like me!"

"I know."

"Wow." was all Hinata could think.

"Wha-"

He was interrupted by Hinata pulling him in for another kiss.

Needless to say, Hinata never came back to the storage room.

* * *

Shimizu wondered what had happened to Hinata, but figured that Tsukishima had finally confessed. She bets that they're off somewhere making out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear your input!


End file.
